Cellar Door
by Rikku Madara Uchiha
Summary: A picture's worth a thousand words. But to him, that picture will never be worth anything if the real thing is gone. SasoDei one-shot. Implied PeinKonan. Deathfic. Songfic.


Nyaaa I'm bored, drinking coffee and listening to Escape The Fate. This came up. As for progress on Poison Bite, I'm a tad bit stuck, because I want to skip the boring stuff and go to the action, but I can't XD the boring stuff is VITAL. Yes, VITAL. Lol, anyway, I present to you; Cellar Door.

I don't own Escape The Fate, I don't own this song, and I don't own the two mentioned characters. And I don't own the anime. I guess it's an AU thing... IDK.

Summary: Why did things always seem to go wrong? His sunshine, his light, his hope... All crushed by a piece of string. Deathfic, SasoDei, implied SasoKonan(BROTHER SISTER RELATIONSHIP, PEOPLE), heavily implied PeinKonan. Songfic.

_We walk through the doorway, heard you calling from the hall  
To find you in the bedroom not breathing at all  
I drug your body to the cellar where we lay, the wax it melts away,  
I kiss your face..._

Why did things always seem to go so wrong? When he seemed to be happy, someone or something just came and snatched it all away and took it from whence it came. He ran a hand through his mop of red hair, and looked out the window. It seemed to be raining. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears he wanted to cry so desperatly away. He quickly glanced back out the window. The sky reminded him of the sky blue eyes he loved staring into so much... He couldn't do that anymore.

"Sasori! Are you ready yet?" yelled his guardian. He refused to call that woman his grandmother. They only shared their love of puppets and the fact that they didn't like each other for much more than that was evident. Sasori sighed again, grabbing his all-black tux.

"I'll be down in a minute, Chiyo!" He shouted back down. He heard an audiable yet muffled 'humph' and than silence. A tear slipped from his brownish-gray eyes. He stiffled a sob. Quickly putting on the tux, he looked around his small room for the shoes. When he found them, he sat down on the bed and began slipping them on.

It was than, in that small moment, he became weak.

_  
Now we are starting to love you more  
Your body's on the canvas I painted on the floor_

Chorus:  
Now you wait, like the drug, like the change in the pain it goes on for so long  
And oh, how it hurts in the worst way, now that you're gone, it's so wrong, it's so wrong...  


Tears slipped from his eyes before he realized it. next thing he knew, his face was buried in his hands, strangled sobs escaping his mouth. He didn't know why he couldn't stop. He heard the faint sounds of knocking on the door, than he felt arms wrapped around him.

"Go away..." he would have said, but it was lost in the sobs.  
"Pein and I aren't leaving, Sasori. Not until you come with us." He heard a soft voice say. His sobbing died down when he heard Pein was in the room. Sure, the man was like an older brother to him, but he couldn't seem weak in front of the same man who ran the Akatsuki; a violent fight club.

"Sasori." He looked into Pein's steely grey eyes.  
"W-what?"  
"Cry." His eyes widened.  
"P-Pein...?"  
"You need to cry. For one moment, don't think I'm your leader. Think I'm the brother you want me to be." Sasori only nodded, before he look to the owner of the arms. The blue-haired teenager smiled up at him, before giving him a squeeze.

"You heard your brother, Sasori-kun. We're both here for you. You can cry."

And cry he did.

_  
If I could take you somewhere, I'd take you to the darkest place,  
scatter you in art forms, admire the whore  
beauty in different ways, your hands on picture frames  
your eyes in the glass wear your face as a mask_

Now they are starting to love you more  
a gallery of your beauty, no charge at the door  


When Sasori regained his composure, he went to the bathroom and stared at the mirror. His eyes had become red and puffy, while a fresh trail of tears were still clinging to his face. Turning on the cold water, he cupped his hands and splashed the water onto his face. He sighed, and repeated the process. After looking back into the mirror, he saw that the swelling had gone down.

He left the bathroom, and Konan looked up, smiling at him.  
"Come on. Pein's in the car waiting, Sasori-kun." Sasori nodded at his sister-like friend and walked down the stairs. His guardian looked at him, than to Konan.  
"Sasori, make sure you bring an umbrella. I don't want you getting sick. And Konan-san, please bring him home safely." Konan smiled at the old woman.  
"Hai, obaa-sama." She grabbed an umbrella, and pulled Sasori outside, and pushed him into the back of the car, whilst she sat up front.

"To the cemetary, Pein."  
"Sasori, I think I know where one of my friends and associates is being buried."

_  
Chorus:  
As you wait, like the drug, like the change in the pain it goes on for so long  
And oh, how it hurts in the worst way, now that you're gone, it's so wrong, it's so wrong..._

And down below your veins run dry your vacant eyes  
I lost control your face is pale, your body's cold  
And down below your veins run dry your vacant eyes  
I lost control your face is pale, your body's cold  
(your face is pale, your body's cold)  


Sasori ran. He didn't care if Pein and Konan were shouting at him to stop and wait for them to catch up. He had to see him. The rain soaked his clothes, and mud covered the lower half of his pants. He heard sobbing coming from ahead. He was close. He ran faster, and than he saw it. He saw his lover, smiling happily. It was a picture. He couldn't see the real one.

He still couldn't quite believe it. Only yesterday did he see the blonde... The smile that was on his face. But today, he only saw a picture. The picture, he thought, would _never _be enough. He wanted to feel him, kiss his lips, hold him... But he was gone now.

He stood stock-still, gazing at a picture that had been seen in his rooms many times. It was a picture of himself and the rest of Akatsuki, and everyone was smiling. Deidara had just been accepted. The blonde was so happy... But why? Why did Dei do it, he wondered.

"Why isn't the question, Sasori." He heard Pein say after catching up.  
"Than what is it, Pein!?"  
"It's a lesson learned in time."

And that was when he fell silent, gazing at the picture of his dead lover.

_  
Chorus:  
Wait, like the drug, like the change in the pain it goes on for so long  
And oh, how it hurts in the worst way, now that you're gone, it's so wrong, it's so wrong..._

It's so wrong...x8

A/N: SasoDeiness :D anyway, since I wanted you guys to guess, Deidara commited suicide. He hung himself. I don't know why, but I might make that into a one-shot or a two-shot. I dunno. Anyway, I got the 'Why isn't a question, it's a lesson learned in time' from Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day and it was a good line so I used it. Not my song, not my band, so I don't own. Anyway, hoped you like, plz review! Reviews will motivate me to make that Deidara story!


End file.
